


New Me and The Mad King

by ArtemisRose97



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Other, Relationship(s), faunists, fluff and other stuff later if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRose97/pseuds/ArtemisRose97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Rose starts nice and new in Austin Texas.  She gets a call back from Rooster Teeth Productions and they ask her to join the Achievement Hunters.  She hides the fact that she is a faunist to almost everyone. Apparently there is only ONE faunist (not including her) in the company.  Artemis joins the Achievement Hunters and starts to fall in love with a very handsome faunist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New town, New Me

“Stupid ears!” I yell at myself as I try to hide my black cat ears in a bow.

I get out of my apartment, trying not to make it obvious that I am a faunist. I put some perfume on to mask some of my scent to other faunists around the complex. It’s hard trying to start your life all over again in a so-called unracist-against-faunist Austin, Texas. Pretty much faunists are treated as criminals. Luckily, I got away from it all and went in disguise for the past 15 years.

Ever since I was moved to a new school at the age of 10, my parents disguised me as a human by tucking in my cat ears into a stupid bow. No one could tell the difference in between me and a regular human. It was perfect. I got a great education and now I am headed towards my interview destination: Rooster Teeth Productions.

It is the perfect job for me, I got the skills and I just need to land the job. I casually walk in towards the front desk.

“Hello! You must be Artemis Rose! Burnie is waiting for you in the first door on the right! Good Luck!” the receptionist said with a smile.

I look at the sign on her desk: We have been a faunist accepting company for over 6 years!

“Um…Receptionist Lady?” I ask quietly.

“Artemis, you can call me Kara.” Kara smiled.

“Okay, Kara. You accept faunists here?” I ask cautiously.

“Yes! Burnie has been fond of faunists and welcomes any faunist with talent here!” I tell her thanks and I think about what she told me.

I feel like I should tell Burnie I am a faunist if I trust him. I think up a quick plan to tell him after I land the job here…if I do. I stand in front of the door and knock.

“Come in, Artemis Rose!” Burnie says with a grin.

I need to relax, I tell myself. I walk in and shake Burnie’s hand and we talk.

“So I have been looking at your resume…and congrats! You are now an official employee of Rooster Teeth Productions! You will be an immediate member of Achievement Hunter...If you don’t mind.” Burnie says while he shakes my hand to congratulate me.

“Yes I don’t mind! So when do I start?” I ask eagerly.

“Tomorrow at nine am. I will be here to introduce you to your co-workers and soon to be family!”

“Great! I heard you accept faunist into this company…Is that true?”

“Yes. Faunists are wonderful and I treat them equally if they treat me with the same respect. There is also one faunist working at Achievement Hunter.” I told him I was a faunist and Burnie smiled.

I told him that I didn’t really want anyone to know, that is why I wore a bow. He said not to worry about it.

“Geoff will be your boss now, since you will work at Achievement Hunter. He won’t know, even though he really wouldn’t care…”

I agreed and walked out the door, trying to hide my smile from Kara as I walked past her.

“You got the job didn’t you?!” Kara said.

“Yes!” I squealed.

We hugged and laughed together. Burnie looks out of his office and see us and just laughs. Kara said she would be working tomorrow and Burnie would take me on a tour of Rooster Teeth Productions. I walked as calmly as I could to the cab waiting for me. I got home and immediately started to cry with joy.It was my first real job in a while. It wasn’t anything like a fast food restaurant; this is a job I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I slowly started liking Rooster Teeth Productions more and more. My life was about to change from this moment on.

I changed into some comfortable clothes and started putting everything I would need for tomorrow in my backpack. I put my alarm for eight in the morning. I made myself a sandwich and called my family.

“I’m glad you got the job, but I still can’t believe you told your boss you are a faunist…AND still got the job.” My mother said.

“You did a good job sis!” My little brother said.

“Yes, mom. I’m glad, too. And thanks bro!” I told them.

“We are all glad you got the job, Arty! Just make us proud! We will be watching Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter videos on YouTube! Bye Arty!” My dad said.

“Okay thanks for the support! Tell my friends! I’m sure they will be jealous I am getting an awesome job, unlike them! Bye mom, dad, and lil bro!” I said.

I hung up the phone and looked at the time: 10:05 pm. I was tired and wanted some sleep. I turn my alarm on loud, and slowly go to sleep.


	2. Working at Achievement Hunter

“GOOOOOOD MORNING AUSTIN TEXAS!!!!” My alarm radio yells.  
“AHHH!!!!” I scream as I fall off my bed.  
I turn off my alarm and look at the time. 8:00 am. I slowly walk into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. I eat sluggishly and walk into my bedroom. My clock says 8:45am.  
“It is almost time to go to work!”  
I run to my closet and grab a Minecraft t-shirt and some blue jeans. I put them on and get a matching bow. I put my bow on carefully over my ears and put on my Nike shoes. I grab my bag full of stuff next to the door. I lock my door and race to a cab, praying that I won’t encounter traffic on my way to Rooster Teeth.  
I get to Rooster Teeth with minutes to spare. I walk to the front desk. Burnie waves me over to Kara and I smile at them. I kept thinking about the other faunist in this company, and if he is cute or not.  
“Artemis! On time, so that’s a bonus!” Burnie says jokingly.  
“Artemis, I am glad you are back, want to go grab some lunch with me, Burnie, and a bunch of other guys?” Kara asks.  
“Count me in, Kara! And thanks for that bonus Burnie!” I laughed.  
“Alright, Artemis! Follow me and I will give you a tour of our facility, but the tour will end at Achievement Hunter’s office aka your office.” Burnie said.  
I wave bye to Kara and I start following Burnie though all of Rooster Teeth. He introduces me to people, and opens doors so I can see what is inside all of them. Burnie finally gets to the front door of Achievement Hunter.  
“Artemis, your tour stops here. Geoff is going to take over now. Have fun!” Burnie says as he leaves me at the door.  
I put my ears next to the door and hear no sounds. I open the door and see no one in the room. It is a pretty big room I noticed. I search for my name on a desk.  
“Jack, Geoff, Ryan on the left, and Gavin, Michael, Me, and Ray on the right.” I said silently.  
I take off my bag and redecorate my plain desk. I hear some shuffling coming from the closet on the opposite side of the room. I open the door and six guys are inside and throw confetti at me.  
“This is the first time I see six guys come out of the closet all at once!” I laugh.  
Everyone bursts out laughing, and saying how great the joke was.  
“Artemis, right? You have a great sense of humor!” An older looking man in a handlebar mustache says to me.  
“Let me introduce myself. My name’s Geoff Ramsey and I am the boss if you didn’t already know that. Also I am a part of Team Gents. I see you made yourself at home and I will let the rest of the group introduce themselves.” Geoff says.  
A man with a nice beard comes out of the closet.  
“Hello Artemis! I’m Jack Pattillo and I am on Team Gents. Yes I know, I have a cool beard.” Jack says smiling at me.  
I laugh and shake his hand. Next out of the door, comes a guy with a big nose and a bit lanky looking.  
“Hey, love! My name is Gavin Free! And I am on Team Lads with you…Hope we can be friends!” Gavin says in a British accent.   
I laugh and say if my accent sounds weird. He laughs and says it is a bit new. A guy walks out the door and laughs at me.   
This guy is wearing a beanie around his curly red hair. “My name is Michael Jones. I am on your team and also your neighbor! I hope you don’t mind me yelling. There is going to be a lot of that. I like your shirt boi!” Michael says as he pats my back.  
Out of the closet another guy shows up. He smiles and looks like a long lost brother, if I had one. He has an “I’m going cakeless” shirt on.  
“My name is Ray Narvaez Jr. I am on Team Lads. You look like someone that would be related to me. You are now my official sister. I mean, YOLO, right?” Ray says while he hugs me.  
I look slowly back towards the closet door. The last person, I say to myself. A tall man comes out of the door. He is the faunist. I see him with his wolf ears sticking out of his sandy hair. He is quite handsome looking, well to me. He looks like he works out every so often. He is quite cute, I add. He smiles at me.  
“Hi, Artemis,” He says in a deep voice, reminds me of Jack’s voice, “My name is Ryan Haywood. I am sadly on Team Gents. I am also one of the few faunists at this company. I am guessing your name comes from Greek Mythology. What a lovely name, Artemis.” Ryan says smiling at me.  
“Calm down there Mad King...She just got here!” Jack says.  
Ryan leaves to his seat, and I blush slightly.  
I look at him and he gives me a weird but gentle look. I sit down, not wanting him to notice how much I am blushing. He sits down in his desk away from me as I put stuff on my desk. I put a picture of my family and friends on my desk. Michael and Ray peer over to my desk to see the picture and almost fall over. I laugh and say that everybody can look at it if they want. Immediately, everyone comes to my desk to see the picture.  
“You seem like you treat your friends like your family.” Gavin says to me.  
“You are such a dumbass Gavin! Of course she treats them like family, maybe one day she will treat all of us like family.” Michael says looking at my picture.  
“Yup, and maybe she will just marry one of us and then we can really be a part of her family.” Ryan says winking at me.  
I blush slightly, and send everyone back to their desk. Geoff stands up and grabs a clipboard off of his desk. He walks next to me and everyone watches him.  
“Let’s give Artemis a little test, to see if she has the guts to be in this group.” Geoff says.  
“These are the questions everyone wanted to ask you, since we haven’t had a girl Achievement Hunter yet. You have to answer them truthfully. I won’t accept liars into my office! Anyways, first question: “Do you have a boyfriend?”” Geoff asks while rolling his eyes at the question.  
“No. And no, I am not lesbian. I like guys.” I say smiling.  
“How good are you at video games?”  
“Uhh…I am pretty good, but why would you hire me if I sucked worse than Gavin at video games?” I ask while smiling at Gavin.  
“Good point, you have a brain unlike SOME PEOPLE in this office,” Geoff says as he stares at Gavin as well.   
“Wot is it guys?? Is it ‘Hate on Gavin’ Day today?” Gavin says as he looks at both Geoff and I.  
We all laugh at his funny remark and make fun of him until Geoff tells us to continue.  
“Last question: Will you join me and the guys at my house for a party two hours after work?” Geoff says.  
“Are you crazy?!? Of course I will go!” I say as I hug Geoff.  
“Boys, meet the newest addition to our team!” Geoff said.  
Everyone huddles around me and gives me a big hug. Geoff tells everyone to stop and everyone rushes to their seat.  
“Hello fans! I know it is a King Ray Let’s play, but we are starting at Achievement City. Why you ask? Don’t you see the new house? It is for the newest member of Achievement Hunter…” Geoff says as he is giving me the signal.  
Everyone, but me, was standing around the front door of my house. I open the door to reveal my character in a Minecraft mermaid skin.  
“Hello, Bitches! Artemis Rose is here!” I say with a cheer.  
Everyone laughs and we start going towards the King’s throne. The whole time everyone is asking me questions for the audience to hear.  
“What is your favorite color?” Ryan asks me.  
“Purple. Dark purple though… It is a nice and royal color!” I say happily.  
“Yes, audience, just so you know Artemis is single and she is available now!” Jack says laughing hysterically.  
“Really Jack? Don’t try to sell me to the audience…. You make it sound like an infomercial.” I say as I stick out my tongue at Jack.  
“Wow…Kid much, sis?” Ray says with his hand at his forehead.  
“Hey, can do what I want bro!” I say as I raise my hands up in the air.  
Ray laughs and shakes his head. I look at Ryan and I see him smiling at me. He quickly looks away before I get a chance to say anything to him.  
The Let’s Play is about to be over with me and Ryan with three gold blocks. Ray runs from the throne and hides somewhere on the map and says:  
“Okay sis and Ryan! You guys will be competing for the last block you need for the tower. I am hiding somewhere on the map, you have to find me. First one to find me will be the mad king or first queen of Achievement City. Ready…Set…Go!”   
Ryan races out of the throne room in search of Ray. I stay inside the throne room and think. Ryan searches the recent let’s play buildings. I run and head to Achievement City; I look around and hear a cow in Ryan’s House. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to investigate Ryan’s house. I open the door and look down. Inside the hole, with a cow named Edgar, I saw Ray holding a gold block.  
“Artemis wins! She is the first Queen of Achievement City!” Ray exclaims with a cheer.  
“WHAT!?!? YOU were in my house the WHOLE TIME WITH EDGAR!?! I should have checked their first!” Ryan yells in disbelief.  
“Nice job, boi! How did you know Ray was hiding there?” Michael says.  
“Well…I heard a cow in Ryan’s house, and I went to go see it. I didn’t even think Ray was in there...” I laugh.  
I run to put my gold blocks in front of my new house. Everyone starts throwing things at me as I jump up and down on my tower. We turn off the T.V. screens and Gavin races to turn on the camera.  
“Guys…Meet the newly crowned Queen of Achievement Hunter!” Geoff yells.  
Ray takes off his crown and places it on my head.  
“Bow down my honorable court! Ray, you shall be my second in command,” I say looking at Ray and back at the camera, “Geoff you shall be my adviser!”  
“Yes, your majesty.” Geoff laughs as he bows his head.  
“Michael and Gavin, you guys are my Royal Jesters! Jack and Ryan, you guys shall be knights in the court of Queen Artemis!”  
I burst out in laughter and everyone joins along. Ray points at the camera and says:  
“LLLLLLET’S STOP!”  
“Okay gang! It’s lunch break!” Geoff says as he runs outside to what looks like his wife standing outside the office.  
“Um…Hey Artemis, is it okay is I call you Arty? It’s because I have shorter names for everyone…” Ryan says as everybody leaves the office.  
“Sure! I don’t mind. Hey are you going to lunch with Burnie and Kara?” I ask.  
“Yeah. They asked all of AH to go...why? Are you going?”  
“Yup. Kara invited me. She is the first friend I have had in a long time since I got to Austin.”  
“Well….We are all going to eat at this place that is about a few minutes from here…Longhorn Steakhouse I think...”  
“Oh…I don’t know where that is around here...so I can’t tell a cab driver where to go…”  
“I don’t mind giving you a ride…I am going anyways.”  
“Great! Let’s go Ryan! I am fucking starving!” I laugh.  
Ryan grabs his keys and before you know it we are headed to lunch. We sit in the car with music quietly playing in the background. We talk about what AH is going to do after lunch when a song I know plays on the radio. I start singing very softly when I hear Ryan singing too.  
Ryan and I finish singing the silly song as we arrive to our destination. We both laughed about the whole incident as we walked inside and saw everyone at a table ordering drinks. Kara saves me a seat between her and Ray, and in front of me, Ryan sits between Gus and Burnie. Everyone is talking, but mostly to me. I was kind of shy at first, but I got over it very quickly. Ryan looked at me the whole time and I answered everyone’s questions, even though most of them were from Ryan.  
“Well guys, it is sadly time to go back to work. Artemis, I hope you had a great time talking to everyone.” Burnie says.  
A chorus of groans is heard from everybody as we leave the table.  
“Hey Arty! Let’s head back, don’t want to be late!” Ryan says from across the table.  
Kara yells at Ryan to hold on as Ray drags me into a quiet part of the restaurant with Kara right behind. Ryan looks awkwardly at us and walks to the exit very slowly. Kara and Ray stand in front of me blocking my view of Ryan. Kara sits down at a table and Ray and I do the same.  
“Artemis…Kara and I think you should notice something.” Ray says quietly.  
“Why are you whispering?” I say.  
“SHH! It is about Ryan. He obviously have a crush on you…I mean you CAN tell can’t you? Also we noticed that you have a little something for Ryan!” Kara says.  
“Ryan DOESN’T like me! I guess I have a little thing for Ryan, but we just met TODAY! I doubt he likes me, I mean, he is single….but no.” I say as I roll my eyes.  
“It’s true! Ray will spy on your lover boy...” Kara says.  
“Just act natural and have fun!” Ray says.  
“Weirdos...Okay I will believe you when Ryan asks me out on a date this week.”  
“Hahaha DEAL!” They both say.  
I laugh and I leave them by themselves. I go outside and Ryan is in his car jamming out to some music. I laugh and open the car door. Ryan jumps up and hits his head on the roof.  
“Ow…Damn…What took you so long?” Ryan laughs while he rubs his ears.  
“Nothing…They were telling me something about a video game or something…” I say laughing.  
“Cool. Let’s head over to the office!”  
A few tunes that I know play on the radio and I sing and dance a little. I notice that Ryan looks my way, smiles, and then looks back at the road again, drumming his fingers to the beat. I also notice that his ears are somewhat pointing at me to hear what I say. I wonder if this is what Kara and Ray were talking about. We make it back to work a little late. Ryan and I head to the office.  
“You guys are late! What took you two so long? Gosh Ryan, don’t be banging her THIS early…” Geoff says.  
The whole office chuckles and laughs at us. We just shrug it off as if nothing happened. Geoff announces that we will be doing an AHWU to end the day. Geoff asks me to take his place for the intro. I accept eagerly to do the job. Everyone gets in their places and Jack starts the camera.  
“Hey everyone! It’s Artemis Rose! The newest member of Achievement Hunter and this is AHWU...”  
I look at Geoff and ask him if I stop there, but he tells me to keep going. Jack finally took over and I sit down to relax.  
“Now we will hand it off to Team Lads and Artemis to do the news!” Jack says.  
“TLLANT!” Gavin yells into the camera.  
“What does that mean?” Everyone says.  
“Team Lads and a Lady Action News Team!” Gavin says laughing his head off.  
“I guess we are Team Lads and a Lady!” Ray says.  
“I like it!” I yell.  
“Let’s go and do some reporting!” Michael screams.  
We do all kinds of stuff and Geoff ends the AHWU.  
“WE are done! Don’t forget the party two hours from now! Artemis, Ryan will pick you up at your house since he is the closest to you, okay?” Geoff says.  
“Gosh, I need to know how to get to places without people picking me up… I feel like I am bothering you guys like Gavin…” I say to everyone.  
“Nah…you are not a bother to me, Artemis.” Ryan says with a wink.  
I blush and turn away quickly. Everyone leaves and I look around to see if I am missing anything. I grab my stuff when I notice Ryan still in his desk editing. Ryan takes off his headphones and smiles at me.  
“Thanks Ryan. You don’t have to give me a ride, and I appreciate your gesture” I say to him.  
“It is my pleasure Arty. Do you want to go watch a movie with me sometime this week? If you don’t have any plans…” Ryan says as puts away his stuff and walks up to me.  
“Nope. I don’t have any plans tomorrow night. Do you mind picking me up from my house?” I say to Ryan jokingly.  
“Nah, I don’t mind at all.” Ryan says as he winks at me and leaves the office.  
I open the office door and rush to Kara.  
“You were right Kara…I think he does like me…What do I do?” I whisper.  
“Go with the flow!” Kara asks.  
“Yes…But I am so nervous…. I will try to go with the flow…where ever it happens to take me.” I say as I walk to a cab waiting for me outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only my Second chapter! more updates soon!


	3. Night of Fun and Morning After

I get home and dress up into some skinny jeans and a not too fancy shirt. I grab a pair of flats and turn on the T.V. I hear a knock at the door and I jump in surprise. Ryan is standing at the door way and give me a weird look like the one he did when I met him.  
Ryan asks me if I am ready and I grab my bag and lock the door. Ryan walks to the car, like a gentleman, and opens the door for me.  
“Now I know why you are on Team Gents…You are such a GENTleman Ryan.” I laugh.  
“You are a gamer, cute, smart, AND funny…Can you get any better Arty?” He says as he turns on the car and heads to Geoff’s house.  
“Maybe….” I say as I wink at him.  
We finally arrive at Geoff’s house and Ryan opens the door for me again. I hear some AWW’s from the house and roll my eyes. Ryan looks at me and smiles one last time before we head inside the house.  
“Artemis! Ryan! You made it!” Geoff says.  
“I am surprised Ryan didn’t lock you up in his house somewhere like Edgar.” Gavin says snickering.  
“Nah…Artemis would be in my house by her own free will...She is way too beautiful to be locked up…” Ryan says loudly to Gavin so everyone could hear him.  
“Ryan the Charmer Guy over here!” Jack says winking at me.  
“Hey. Calm down Ryan! That is my sister you are talking about!” Ray says while looking at Ryan.  
“Calm down Mr. Mad Ryan!” Geoff says while looking at Ryan turning redder by the minute.  
“Shut up you guys.” Ryan says jokingly.  
I finally leave Ryan and head over to get some food. I see Michael raging over the game he is playing and throwing the controller on the ground. I laugh at him as he checks to see if he broke the controller. I sit with my plate full of all kinds of food. I look around and everyone is eating on the couch and having loads of fun on the Xbox in the living room. Ryan some food, grabs a diet coke, and sits next to me. We talk for a bit, taking a bit of each other’s food. I leave to the restroom and I hear nothing, but silence outside the door.  
I slowly walk out of the bathroom and everything is dark except a slowly glowing light in the dining room. I turn on the lights in the dining room and hear “SURPRISE!” from everyone. There is a cake on the table that says: “Welcome Artemis!” on it in dark purple icing. Right above my name there is a little crown. I smile and start serving the cake to everyone.  
I am the first one to get finished with my piece of cake and jump on the couch to the Xbox. I start playing on Blops 2 on multiplayer when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and Ray, Gavin, and Ryan have controllers in their hands. I laugh and let them join in and we all play team death match. Ray and I, Team Sibs, versus Gavin and Ryan, Team Love and Stuff. We play with bots and Ryan starts yelling at Gavin to stop commenting on his playing. Right when Gavin turns around to punch Ryan, I snipe him down. I yell in victory and Ryan laughs at Gavin. Ray smiles and gives me a “There you go sis! Almost as good as me!” Jack, Michael, and Geoff announce in the background cheering for both teams, switching sides every time.  
Just 30 seconds left in the game, and both our teams are tied. 174 – 174 kills. I am up on top looking for anyone to kill. I spot Ryan and I aim, but I hesitate to take the shot. I see him go down and the game is over. Team Sibs wins! Ray jumps up and down in victory as he chugs down a Big Red. I look at the replay and Ray shoots down Ryan and you see me in the distance, aiming at Ryan.  
Gavin and Ryan put their hands up in defeat. Ray and I extend an arm at them and say “GG!” and everyone bursts out in laughter. Ray calls me over to the side and says:  
“I knew you wouldn’t take that last shot, so I did. Don’t worry sis, I got you covered!”  
“Thanks! I knew I could count on you!” I say as I give Ray a high-five.  
Geoff, Michael, and Jack take over the Xbox after us. Before I knew it, it was already time to go home. Ryan insisted on driving me home, and I couldn’t refuse. I hated cabs anyways. I give everyone a hug on the way out and thank everyone for the party as I left the house.  
Ryan slowly drove me to my house. I reach my hand to turn on the radio. I jam out to some tunes when a song plays and it talks about love at first sight. I turn off the radio and Ryan gives me a funny look.  
“What’s wrong? Why did you turn it off?” Ryan says pointing his head at the radio.  
“It was dumb. I mean, love at first sight? That is like in fairy tales…right?”  
“I don’t think so. I mean shouldn’t you just agree with your heart and go for that person? It could happen to anyone.” Ryan says as he smiles at me.  
I nod and turn away from him. My heart was racing and I just wanted to kiss him. I really did like him. I hoped he liked me back. The car stops in front of my house and the engine stops. I turn around and Ryan walks me to my front door. I smile and I open my door. I look at Ryan.  
“Thanks for dropping me off Ryan…Do you mind picking me up again tomorrow” I say to him as he walks away.  
“I don’t mind at all Arty. And you are welcome. It was an honor, my queen!” He chuckles as he opens my car door.  
I open my house door and see Ryan driving away. I walk to my room. I jumped on my bed and went to sleep thinking about the events that happened today.  
The next day, I wake up to the sound of a knock on my door. I open it and see Ryan standing outside. I look down and notice I’m in my pj’s and rush to put on clothes. I go into the living room and notice Ryan walking around, looking at my pictures.  
“Wow, you must miss your friends. You have so many pictures of them everywhere!” Ryan says as he looks through my stuff.  
“Enough snooping around Rye-bread! We have to go to work!” I say as I walk out the door.  
Ryan opens the car door for me and we drive to the office.  
“Good morning Artemis and Ryan! Since everyone is here now, we will be doing a GTA 5 Let’s Play for Wednesday, we will also need help in a Let’s Build and Artemis, You will be on the podcast this week with Gus, Burnie, Barbara and Ryan. It will be a great opportunity for the audience to know you better. We will have a lunch break at Achievement Hunter office. LLLLLLLet’s get started!” Geoff announces to us.  
Everyone sets up there mics and we all put in our disks for GTA 5. Ray winks at me and I just give him a glare back.  
“Wow! Did I just get a look!” Ray says.  
“Shut up, big bro! Enough talk and LLLLLET’S PLAY!” I yell into the microphone.  
“Hey! That’s my line!”  
“You took too long, bro!”  
Geoff laughs and says he likes it. Ray laughs and is glad he is not pressured to do that every time. Throughout the GTA Let’s Play, Ryan and I just keep to ourselves. Geoff is the first to take notice.  
“Why are you two love birds so quiet this morning?”  
Ryan looks at me and I look at him.  
“Well, umm… I have no idea. Hi Ryan! Want to be a team?” I ask him to break the awkward silence.  
“I’m on a Team with Arty now…Team name? Team Crazy Power.” Ryan says while smiling.  
“Go Team Crazy Power! I’m all for it! Who’s with me?” Ray yells.  
Everyone agrees with the name and went on with the Let’s Play. Team Crazy Power didn’t win, but everyone enjoyed the new team. Ryan didn’t put much effort into the team; he mostly protected me from everyone killing me and it was fun.  
It was the afternoon and time for lunch. I skipped breakfast and my stomach growled loudly.  
“Okay guys! I don’t want us to go anywhere so I am ordering pizza! One box per person.” Geoff says.  
Everyone yelled out pizza toppings, but me. Geoff gets all the orders but mine and asks:  
“What is wrong? You look a bit confused.”   
“I can’t eat a whole pizza...sooo you guys can have most of it.”  
Geoff bursts our laughing and writes down my order while mumbling “Girls…always watching their figure...”  
We finally get our pizzas and everyone wolfs down their pizza in 20 minutes. I only eat four slices and have four left.  
“Anyone want my-“I say interrupted by everyone jumping to grab the last slices of pizza. Boys…Always wanting seconds, I say as I walk back to my desk.  
“We will be doing a Let’s Build, but we need two volunteers to help us,” Geoff says, “It will take us till the end of the day to build, but it will be worth it!”   
I volunteer and right after I do Ryan raises his hand saying:  
“Team Crazy Power will be the team to do it. Right, Arty?”  
I just nod and give him a smile. I would actually love the extra time near him. I am also an expert at building in Minecraft. So it won’t be too hard right?  
“So we will be building a coliseum for the guys to play in. It may be tricky, but I am sure we can do it! So let the games begin!” Gavin yells with excitement.  
I spoke too soon.  
We finally finish building, and I head toward the podcast set. Ryan and I run to get a spot on the couch. I sit in the middle in between Barbara and Ryan.  
“Welcome everyone to the podcast! Today we have Gus, Barbara, Artemis, Ryan, Burnie, and Gus. It is great to have you here Artemis! How do you like it at Roosterteeth Productions?” Gus says with a playful tone.  
“I enjoy this company and AH very much! You guys are like family to me.” I tell Gus.  
“Well Artemis, we have a question from one of the sponsors watching the podcast he asks “Do you have a crush on anyone at Achievement Hunter?”” Burnie says looking at me.  
“Uhhh…How about Titanfall? Great game!” I say trying to avoid the question and Ryan and I make eye contact.  
“Hmm! Interesting Artemis… Do you have a crush on Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Ryan, or Jack?” Gus says curiously.  
“I have a crush on someone…but… I don’t want to tell you guys. I don’t want him to know and then reject me, I will just wait till I know he has a crush on me too…” I say looking away from Ryan’s direction to Burnie.  
“There you have it boys and girls! We have a detective mystery on our hands! Who will be the first to solve who Artemis likes first?” Gus says jokingly.  
“Well anyways audience, let’s talk about something they would care about… like Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire! Just released last week!” I say as I get off subject.  
It actually works and we get off my topic for the whole podcast. The awkward podcast finally ends. I walk off the set up and I accidentally bump into Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! more updates soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! this is my FIRST chapter in my on going series... Yes, I used faunists and humans living together....and if enough people like it, see it, or comment nice things (or some nice constructive criticism) i will post more chapters AS QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY AS POSSIBLE!  
> Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read this chapter and i hope you will subscribe, like, and/or comment below!  
> THANK YOU!


End file.
